The present invention relates to cosmetic applicators comprising absorbent sheets impregnated with a mixture of emollients, absorbent particles, fragrances and deodorizing agents which are useful for moisturizing and deodorizing wetted or sweaty skin surfaces, and are especially useful for foot deodorizing and moisturizing.
The problems associated with the manufacture of fabrics impregnated with odorizing, deodorizing, sanitizing and cleansing materials is generally discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,118, which discloses composite fibers which are impregnated with such agents dispersed in a hydrophilic acrylate or methacrylate carrier. Such impregnated paper sheets are disclosed to be useful for shoe insoles, bandages, cosmetic facial tissues and for disposable household cleaning towels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator which will function to moisturize and deodorize skin, particularly wetted skin, when it is pressed or rubbed against the skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator which will deliver moisture and oil absorbent particles to the skin which function to absorb excess moisture and oils present due to perspiration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic applicator adapted to deliver antifungal and antibacterial substances to the skin.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and appended claims.